Not Quite The Opposite
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Delic dan Tsukishima itu layaknya raja yang bersanding dengan pengemis. Tidak cocok, kontras, tapi mungkin untuk terjadi. Yaoi, don't like don't read. Bagi yang baca, enjoy! :D


**Title:** Not Quite The Opposite

**Summary:** Delic dan Tsukishima itu layaknya raja yang bersanding dengan pengemis. Tidak cocok, kontras, tapi mungkin untuk terjadi.

**Pairing:** Delic/Tsukishima

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** durarara! bukan punya saia. Masih sakit juga mengatakan fakta satu ini. D:

**Bacotan:** Mwehehehehehe... saia kembali lagi dengan oneshot~! Fic kali ini saia dedikasikan untuk **RuikaNanami** yang ternyata sepikiran dengan saia mengenai betapa ukenya seorang Tsukishima itu. Ruika-chan, ini fic permintaanmu, semoga menghibur (kalo pengen yang rate-M, saia sedang seperempat jalan menyelesaikannya :9)~! :D

Enjoy~! XD

* * *

Delic dan Tsukishima.

**Terlalu kontras.**

Delic yang idola sekampus, dan sepupunya, Tsukishima yang hanya seorang kutu buku yang kerjanya membaca seharian. Tidak ada orang yang berpikir bahwa Delic bisa-bisanya jatuh hati pada sepupunya yang juga berambut pirang ini.

Mereka terlalu kontras, seakan dunia Tsukishima, yang hanya dipenuhi buku dan merawat luka kembarannya yang bernama Hachimenroppi, tidak akan pernah tersentuh oleh Delic yang dunianya dipenuhi oleh kepopuleran, wanita-wanita yang menyukainya, laki-laki yang kagum padanya. Atau juga sebaliknya.

Mereka terlalu berbeda.

**Tidak cocok.**

Delic bisa dibilang terlalu… senang menggoda, sementara Tsukishima memang pada dasarnya adalah tipe orang yang bahkan tidak berani berjalan berdekatan dengan pacar sendiri. Wajahnya bisa langsung memerah semerah kepiting rebus.

Dan Delic yang menciumnya setiap hari di hadapan semua orang di kampus sama sekali tidak membantu.

Bukan tidak mungkin, menurut orang-orang, kalau suatu hari nanti Delic dan Tsukishima putus hanya karena alasan, "Dia tidak mau kusentuh."

Ya, Tsukishima hanya menganggap itu angin lalu.

**Tidak seimbang.**

Delic adalah impian dari setiap kaum hawa di kampus, atau mungin di dunia, mengingat baru-baru ini dia menerima tawaran untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi dari sebuah agency terkenal, dia juga adalah orang yang menjadi model bagi hampir setiap kaum adam yang ada di kampusnya. Mereka semua ingin menjadi seperti Delic; wajah tampan, sikap gentleman, nilai-nilai yang baik. Semua.

Tsukishima… mungkin yang orang-orang inginkan untuk ditiru darinya adalah nilainya yang selalu atau nyaris sempurna. Menyanyi, dia terlalu takut untuk melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian (dia bahkan pernah mencoba untuk membuat nilainya biasa-biasa saja agar namanya tidak disebut-sebut oleh para dosen. Tidak berhasil). Pacar, mungkin hanya Delic saja yang lupa memakai kacamata sampai bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Wajah… jangan tanya. Walaupun bisa dibilang wajahnnya setara dengan milik Delic, apa gunanya kalau selalu tertutup oleh sebuah kacamata tebal kebesaran yang hampir selalu merosot setiap saat?

Kalau ada timbangan untuk menimbang poin-poin baik dari diri mereka, orang-orang yakin bahwa Delic akan berada di dasar timbangan sementara Tsukishima akan jauh di atas.

**Delic terlalu baik untuk Tsukishima.**

Ya, tentu saja Delic terlalu baik untuk Tsukishima.

Tsukishima mendapatkan Delic bagaikan seorang pembunuh kejam mendapat ampunan. Tidak pantas, tetapi mungkin. Tidak pantas, tetapi terjadi.

**Delic terlalu sempurna untuk Tsukishima.**

Delic itu tidak ada celanya. Kenapa justru Tsukishima yang mendapatkannya? Tsukishima terlalu banyak cela. Dari penampilan, keberanian, rasa percaya diri. Semuanya kurang.

**Delic terlalu jauh dari gapaian Tsukishima, seharusnya.**

Kalau bisa dibilang, Tsukishima meraih Delic adalah seperti manusia meraih awan. Terlalu jauh, tidak akan sampai.

Tapi, itu kan kalau hanya bisa dibilang begitu saja. Buktinya, Tsukishima tetap mendapatkan Delic, bukan seorang model terkenal, atau artis papan atas, atau model-model majalah yang bertubuh indah. Tsukishima yang mendapatkannya.

**Tsukishima terlalu buruk untuk Delic.**

Dan tentu saja Tsukishima terlalu buruk untuk Delic.

Delic mencintai Tsukishima itu seperti seorang raja mencintai pengemis jalanan. Beda jauh, tapi mungkin. Karena dengan kuasanya, raja tentu bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan.

**Tsukishima terlalu kurang untuk Delic.**

Ya, dilihat dari segi apapun, Tsukishima jauh kurang dari Delic.

Yang lebih darinya hanyalah otaknya yang super encer itu, yang mungkin kalau dia mengalami kecelakaan yang membentur kepalanya sampai bocor, akan susah untuk menyelamatkannya karena isi kepalanya sebegitu mudahnya tumpah.

Tapi, hanya itu saja poin darinya yang lebih dari Delic. Itu pun tidak seberapa karena Delic juga pintar.

**Tsukishima selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa menggapai Delic, seharusnya.**

Walau dibilang manusia tidak pernah akan bisa mencapai awan juga… kan sekarang ada pesawat. Dan juga ada olah raga terjun bebas atau terjun payung.

Masih tidak mungkin juga, manusia menggapai awan?

**Ya, tapi itu semua kan hanya sekedar apa yang orang-orang pikirkan.**

**Mereka berdua tidak akan pernah peduli.**

"Tsuki-chan," panggil Delic pagi itu, seperti biasanya.

"Selamat pagi, Delic-kun," jawabnya sambil mengatur buku-buku dalam lokernya yang hampir penuh oleh buku.

"Eh? Harusnya kau memanggilku 'Delic sayang' tahu," protes Delic sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Tsukishima dari belakang.

"A-eh… De-Delic-kun… tolong lepaskan," pinta Tsukishima dengan suara yang bergetar karena malu. Bahkan Tsugaru, kakak Tsukishima yang biasanya selalu tenang dan serius, pernah berkata bahwa jika dia bernyanyi sambil dipeluk, pasti suara vibratonya akan sangat bagus.

"Tidak mau~!" jawab Delic sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut Tsukishima.

"D-Delic-kun…"

Delic memang pada akhirnya melepasnya. Lalu langsung memutar badan si pirang yang tadi berada dalam pelukannya, mengangkat dagunya, lalu menciumnya tepat di bibir, seperti biasanya ketika mereka bertemu di kampus.

Wajah Tsukishima langsung bertambah merah lagi, jantungnya berdetak makin cepat lagi, perutnya terasa makin teraduk-aduk.

Mungkin, ketika dia lulus nanti, hal pertama yang akan dia ciptakan adalah obat untuk meredam efek dari dicium oleh orang yang dia cintai supaya dia tidak harus berjalan lemas seperti ini tiap hari.

Tapi, nanti semuanya tidak akan terasa menyenangkan.

Ya, sudahlah. Sedikit rasa sakit seperti ini mebuatnya bersemangat tiap hari.

**Delic dan Tsukishima, seperti gula dan garam yang rasanya jelas berbeda. Tapi bukan tidak mungkin untuk bersatu.**

Jadi apa sebenarnya yang membuat awan bernama Delic ini bisa diraih oleh manusia bernama Tsukishima? Apa yang membuat raja bernama Delic ini bisa jatuh cinta pada pengemis jalanan bernama Tsukishima?

Apa yang membuat impian berjalan para kaum hawa di kampus ini bisa jatuh cinta pada si ensiklopedia berjalan yang berkacamata tebal ini?

Orang-orang yang hanya melihat cangkang luar mereka berdua, pasti tidak akan pernah tahu.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Ehehehe... saia tetep ga tau mau bilang apa tentang fic ini. Eh, ada ding. Perasaan saia aja, ato emang saia kejam banget ya, ngegambarin Tsukishima-nya?

Ya sudahlah, ya?

Mind to review? :D


End file.
